Patriarchate of Istalia, Solentia, and Quanzar
The Ecumenical Patriarchate of Istalia, Solentia, and Quanzar of the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra, is a diocese of the Theognosian rite of the Aurorian Patriarchal Church which jurisdiction extends on Istalia, Solentia and the majatran nations of east Majatra for which is used the term Quanzar, after the ancient Empire of Quanzar which once dominated all over east Majatra and which was also the name with which Istalia was known until 2263. The ordinary of the Patriarchate is the Bishop and Patriarch of Istalia, Solentia and Quanzar and his mother church are the Archbasilica of St. Matthias the Baptist to the Walls, the Cathedral of Romula, and the Solentian Grand Cathedral. History From the origins until the fall of the first Holy Apostolic Church The patriarchy traces its origins back to the work of evangelization of the Eliyahu's Apostles during the middle of the first century of the vulgar era and especially of Saint John, called precisely the Annunciant, who is considered as the founder and first bishop of the Patriarchate of the East, nominally extended over all the lands east of Kalopia, although actually a real Patriarchate was not consecrated until 533 when the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra was officially founded. The spreading of Hosianism, however, concerned above all noth Solentia, Kafuristan and Badara, while in Istalia and South Solentia, where the powerful Selucio-Quolshamite Kingdom of Kerron was still strong and powerfull, the new faith struggled to spread, also because it was viewed with suspicion by the ruling classes for the message of profound equality which could seriously put in danger their heavily stratified society were the slavery was largely exploited. Furthermore, the arrival of the Jelbo-Tukaric people, the subsequent chaos generated in east Majatra and the spreading of the Majatrans outside their native lands, represented a setback for Hosianism in all east Majatra. Hosianism had to wait until the fall of the kingdom of Kerron and the chaos of the Post-Classical period to have a second change: it was around the end of IV century that Theophylact, later called the Pious, noble lord of the south of the peninsula and wanderer mercenary, who converted during his last campaign in the west of Majatra, invited Hosian monks to follow him to his Dukedom, close to the ever less populated ruins of Qolshamih, now known as Colsamia, where he gave them the triclinium of his fortified Palace to create a chappel around which they founded a monastery. It soon became a place of pilgrimage for the many who wanted to be baptized and in 403 thye monks decided to built a veritable church, the first one in Istalia (most part of those founded during the first century had long been lost), which was dedicated to the St. Matthias the Baptist which, later also elevated by the Auroria's Arch-Patriarch to Archbasilica (18th century), became a primary center from which Hosianism regained vigor spreading ever more also toward the seleyan shores and soon it became one of the most important hosian centers in Majatra, sure the most important east of Kalopia. The Patriarchate then was officially consecrated in 533, or as proclaimed re-consacrated after St. John, with the blessing of Arch Patriarch Adeodatus I, bishop of Auroria, when the original and first Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra was organized with the first Council of Auroria. The Holy Apostolic Hosian Patriarchate of the East, not to be confused with the Apostolic Church of the East remained one of the largest and main archdiocese of Hosian Patriarcal Church until the fall of the first Church in 1819 due to the persecution at the hands of Selucian pagans. Indipendence until the Terran Patriarchal Church After the failing of the center of the Hosian world, like the other Patriarchates, also the one of the East became indipendent but obviously continuing to maintain the relations with the other ones with which ere establishd formal agreement of theological communion, but changing officially his name in Holy Hosian Patriarchate of Solentia and Quanzar, first because the hosian presence in Kafuristan and Badara were greatly decreased, then because there were protest from the Apostolic Church of the East for the similitary of the name, finally also due to the pressure of the Ahmadi Quanzar Emirs, at the time governing all over east Majatra, and which since 2 century fought against the hated Istalian people. When in 2134 the Terran Patriarchal Church was founded, the primacy of the Arch-Patriarch was restored by the newly appointed Pápež Pius I who became widely accepted Terra-wide, also thanks to the long tradition of strict patriarchalism which always had dominated the Deltarian society and people. Also the Holy Patriarchate of Solentia and Quanzar recognized the authority of the new pope, dragged by the widely positive popular reaction for the hope of a reunited Holy Church, and joined the Terran Patriarchal Church. Howver, since the veritable first years, like many other dioceses outside the influence sphere of at the time powerful Deltaria], also the Patriarchate of Solentia and Quanzar expressed their discomfort and concerns for who, why and how the new Patriarchal organization was founded. In fact, it was the Dynastic Oligarchy of Deltaria to found the new hosian organization, because its leaders, but this came out only after the 2153 Schisms and the fall of the Oligarchs, failing to force their oppressed subjects to worship them as Gods, thought to alternate means of social control over the population and, considering how the Deltarians where devoted to the hosianims, decided to create the Terran Patriarchal Church. The Patriarchal Schisms The relations with the Terran Patriarchal Church and the other dioceses and patriarchate began to improve under the papacy of Pius II, but when the mad pope Innocent I rose to the power, support for Terran Patriarchalism dwindled further as more and more Deltarian atrocities were linked directly to the Pápež and his actions, culminated into the infamous Cadaver Synods, strongly supported by the Deltarian Oligarcs for their personal purposes, broke the tenous and fragil unity of the Hosian churches which led to the Patriarchal Schisms of 2154. The Patriarchate of Solentia and Quanzar was among the first to separate alongside the ones of the South Seleyan nations, followed by the Coburan Patriarchal Church, the Patriarchate dioceses of the Artania and many others. Before the definitive decision to leave the Terran Patriarchal Church, it was the Solentian and Quanzar Patriarch to welcome the dissident clergymen excommunicated by Innocent I who fled Deltarian with the holy mortal remains of Pius II and it was again the Patriarch to suggest them to fled in Seleya due to the presence in Solentia of priests close to Innocent I, influenced by the emerging in the country of totalitarian ideologies close to the one of the Deltarian Oligarchic regime, and also due to the anticlericalism authorities of the Union of Quanzari Soviets which, furthermore, they viewed each Deltarian with extreme suspicion because of the recent Quanzari genocide carried out by the regime in Deltaria. When the body of Pius II emerged in Kanjor along with 500 Terran Patriarchal dissident clergymen and their families, who settled in the town of Saint-Claire in the Martois région of Kanjor, the bishops and the Patriarchs of south Seleya and east Majatra organized a council with which first of all they declared Innocent I to be an heretic disavowing him as Arch-Patriarch, then they declared themself as the Dissident of the Theognosian Church. For the first 40 years the new Church was led collegialy by the bishops and Patriarchs, also due to the struggles of what they later called the Dark Ages, during which they had to resist to the efforts of the Terran Patriarchal Church to de-legitimize and destroy it. Funds were low and the Church Fathers had difficulty developing new and independent precedents for the Church as debates continued to rage over whether to continue or dismiss Terran Patriarchal traditions. In this climate of incertitude, at the end of 22th century the bishops of the Patriarchate of Istalia arrived also to consider to separete from the south-seleyan bishops. However, with the increasing number of hosian believers all around the world disenchanted with the Terran Patriarchal Church, the Theognosian Church began to attract ever more supporters from all over the globe and in 2195 its first Arch-Patriarch, Francis I, was finally elected. The Arch-Patriarch, with the high ranks of the Church then, officially proceeded to finalize the organization of the Church and the Patriarchate of Solentia and Quanzar was officially consacred as one of the 5 Holy Patriarchate of the Theognosian Church. Modern Era Between 24th and 25th century, the center of the Patriarchate from Solentia, privileged compared to the previous sovietic Quanzar, was forced to move in the freed Istalia by the rising of the Totalitarian regimes and in 2378 the Arch-Patriarch Charles I agreed in change the name of the Patriarchate in the current one. The Patriarchate of Istalia, Solentia and Quanzar continued to be a patriarchate of the Theagnosian Church, prospering in the democratic and freedom Istalia and then once again expanding in Solentia after the end of the totalitarian era, since 38th century when the Selucian Patriarchal Church began its talks with the other indipendent Patriarchal Churches to recreate the unity of the Holy Apostolic Church and which led to the long lasting Second Council of Auroria. The official representative of the Theognosian Church sent to the Council was Gregorio Augustani, the Bishop of Romula and head of the Patriarchate, which returned at the council during the second phase as Benedetto V, who was actually the last Arch-Patriarch of Ville de Saints when the Selucian and Thognosian Churches officially merged. If the southern Seleyan Patriarchates were united into the Patriarchate of Canrille, the one of Istalia, Solentia and Quanzar was confirmed as one of the other three Ecumenical Patriarchates of the Aurorian Patriarchal Church alongside the Patriarchates of Augusta and the one of the East. Titular Bishop of the Patriarchate Election of the Bishop The Bishops of Istalia, Solentia and Quanzar are elected by the Cardinals of those three countries combined. The assembly meets at the Istalian Cathedral. This is called The Meeting of Cardinals and is larger than the meeting to decide the Arch-Patriarch. Once the Bishop is picked the country of his origin is the country he stays in. So if he is born in Solentia he stays at the Solentian Grand Cathedral, If he is Istalian then he stays in Istalis etc. The Theognosian Rite Within the Aurorian Patriarchal Church the Theognosian is mainly diffused in the nations of Alduria, Kanjor, Rildanor, Lourenne, Istalia, Solentia, Kafuristan, Darnussia, , Tukarali, Indrala, Sekowo and other areas. Originally it was the rite of five Patriarchates in which the Theognosian Church was divided but, after the reunification with the Selucian Church, now it is the official rite of the Aurorian Patriarchate one part of the Theognosian Church, thus comprised Istalia and Solentia. It has married priests, but celibate bishops. Traditional to the Theognosian Rite is the presence of iconostasis in churches. The liturgical language once was Canrillaise, but currently each nation use its own language. Solentia, however, has been greatly influenced by the Luthoranism spread by the many Artanians which reached in the previous century the country and currently, in 46th century, the tradition of the iconostasis have lost ground in the main solentian patriarchal churches surviving mainly in the countryside churches while has been fully retained instead in Istalia. (OOC: The Theognosian Rite is based on the Latin Rite with a number of Byzantine Rite elements) List of Bishops and Patriarchs of Istalia, Solentia, and Quanzar Records for this position are sketchy and the records are partially missing. Category:Hosianism Category:Hosian Clergy